


Somehow, I had expected something... taller.

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Mummy Series
Genre: Book of Amun Ra, Gen, Magic, Reincarnation, Vacation Gone Bad, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-11-25
Updated: 2007-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So why did we have to go on vacation in Egypt again?" asked John. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow, I had expected something... taller.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [at Wraithbait](http://wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=13556&chapter=1) and [on LJ](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/651344.html?thread=5359696#t5359696).

The tall, bald man was wearing only a loincloth. Linen, maybe? If he was keeping up the conceit of being the historical Imhotep come to life, it probably was. Elizabeth sighed and kept her grip on the Book of Amon-Ra as tight as possible.

"So why did we have to go on vacation in Egypt again?" asked John. The flickering torchlight of the catacombs twisted his grimace even further.

"Because Elizabeth had a dream," pointed out Teyla. She held her bantos sticks at the ready. "

"Well isn't that just great!" exclaimed Rodney. He flung up his arms. "Elizabeth had a dream and dragged us off to Egypt so we could confront the living dead. Do I get hazard pay for this?"

"Princess Nefertiri." The man posing as Imhotep smiled at Elizabeth like he knew her. "Somehow, I had expected something... taller."

Elizabeth quirked one eyebrow at him. "I'm afraid you have me mistaken for someone else." The words she was speaking were a fluid language, related to Arabic and Egyptian, but not quite the same. Elizabeth's eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

"Uh, guys?" asked Rodney, frowning at Elizabeth. "When did Elizabeth learn to speak ancient Egyptian?"

"That's it," said John. "All vacations are to be taken with the Athosians on the mainland from now on. I'll send out a memo when we get back."

"You assume that my people will consent," said Teyla. She smirked at John.

"Or that I will," added Elizabeth.

"Look, can we can the snark and find out what this guy _wants_ already?" asked Rodney. "Hello! Walking dead over there! Waiting to kill us!"

"Give me the book of Amun-Ra." Imohtep held one hand out to Elizabeth. "I will let you and your friends go if you simply give me the book."

"Still don't know what he's saying," said Rodney.

"It doesn't matter." Elizabeth could manage to switch to English in order to speak with Rodney, thankfully. "He's lying."

"Right." John drew his sidearm and aimed it at Imhotep. "I'm just going to shoot him now, okay?"

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> Since I couldn't work all of them into the fic, the various reincarnations are as follows:
> 
> Elizabeth Weir = Evie O'Connell  
> John Sheppard = Rick O'Connell  
> Rodney McKay = Jonathan Carnahan  
> Teyla Emmagan = Ardeth Bey


End file.
